


Blessed are the Forgetful (Art)

by lizfu



Category: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2013, Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizfu/pseuds/lizfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>artwork for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1008208/chapters/1999899">Blessed are the Forgetful</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/missbip0lar/pseuds/missbip0lar">missbip0lar</a> for Dean/Castiel Big Bang (2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed are the Forgetful (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessed are the Forgetful: An Eternal Sunshine AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008208) by [missbip0lar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbip0lar/pseuds/missbip0lar). 



**Author's Note:**

> Medium: Ink/pencil, Photoshop, my dying WACOM tablet


End file.
